


Delayed Gratification

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says waiting is a bad thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Gratification

Title: Delayed Gratification  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Spike  
Words: 1441  
Summary: Who says waiting is a bad thing?  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: ironfic, my site, my LJ, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Thanks to for looking this over.  
Quick note to set the scene: Takes place during the summer between seasons 4 and 5. Willow and Spike have been together for a while. Buffy's okay with it by now. Just go with it.

Note: This is written for ironfic. The secret phrase is 'promise'.

 

The couch wasn't very comfortable, and the music was a little too loud for comfort, but Willow was oblivious to it. How could she focus on the party around her when her boyfriend was doing that thing she loved on her neck?

For the last five minutes, at least, Spike had been nibbling at her neck. She didn't know if it was because of the vampire thing, but she wasn't about to complain about his neck fetish. He hadn't bitten her, yet, but maybe that was why she loved this so much; he was always so tender and careful with her, but at the same time, made her toes curl.

"Hey, you two forget you're in public?" Buffy's teasing voice intruded on Willow's euphoria.

Slowly opening her eyes, Willow looked up at her friend, keeping her hand on the back of Spike's neck. He wasn't going to stop anyway, not for Buffy, he was used to her interrupting them.

"Nope, didn't forget," Willow said. "Do you really think anyone cares?" she asked, gesturing to the other couples making out around the room.

Buffy took in the scene, shrugged her shoulders, and sat on the arm of the couch next to Willow. "Guess not." Looking down at Willow, she asked, "You ready to get out of here? I'm kinda bored."

Willow really didn't want to leave yet - or at least, she didn't want Spike to stop what he was doing yet - but she also knew that Buffy wouldn't leave them alone again if she was bored.

With a sigh, she tried to get Spike's attention. "Hey, Buffy wants to go."

"Bye, Slutty," he said from where he was.

"Um, I think she wanted us to go with her," Willow said, pulling him away from her.

Spike looked at Buffy and then back to Willow. "She's the Slayer, she can take care of herself."

"He has a point," Willow said, turning back to her friend.

"So? I came with my friend, and I should leave with my friend," Buffy protested. "Just because I'm the Slayer doesn't mean that I should open myself up for an attack. Besides, we're like, five miles from my house."

Spike was going to protest again, but Willow interrupted him, "I don't think logic is going to win this one." Leaning in closer to him, Willow whispered in his ear, "My parents are still out of town. If we take Buffy home, we can go back to my house and be alone, with no interruptions."

"Promise?" he urgently whispered.

"Promise," Willow agreed, sealing it with a kiss.

Spike was instantly on his feet. "Are we going or what?"

"What did you say to him?" Buffy asked through her giggle. From the look on Willow's face, she quickly added, "Never mind. I don't think that I want to know."

"No, I don't think you do," Willow agreed as she stood and took Spike's hand to leave.

Fifteen minutes later they had dropped Buffy at her house and were pulling into Willow's driveway.

Spike turned off the DeSoto and scooted closer to Willow, rather than opening his door.

"What are you doing?" Willow laughed. 

Spike quirked his scarred eyebrow in response. "I thought we were going to pick up where we left off."

"Yeah, in the house," Willow said.

"Oh, you wanted to go in?"

"Um, yeah," Willow said, uncertainty in her voice. "It's just that it's more comfortable inside. We can make out in the car any night. It's not often we get to be all alone in a house - with lots of couches and beds."

"It's just that you've never invited me into your house before," Spike pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But it's different now. We've been together for a while and things are good between us. I think that I can trust that you wouldn't hurt my parents – should you be able to catch them in town – if you got the chip out," Willow said.

"You sure your parents won't be back for a few days?" Spike leered. The last thing he wanted was to be caught naked by Willow's parents, and he knew that if they went inside, that's exactly how they would soon end up.

"Knowing them, it'll be a week before they're back," Willow said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Spike was out of the car and standing by the front door before Willow could blink. Smiling, she opened her own door and skipped up the walk.

"What took you so long?" Spike asked, practically bouncing at the thought of shagging Willow in her childhood bedroom. He found the idea perversely appealing. 

"Human here," Willow reminded him. "I can only go at regular human speed, Mr. Speedy Vampire."

Fumbling with the buttons on her sweater, he said, "Well you're here now, so let's get a move on. Unless you want me to shag you out here?"

Trying to swat his hands away, she moved closer to the door. "Opening the door. Which would be much easier if you weren't pawing at me."

"But I'm horny," Spike whined.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Willow said sarcastically as she opened the door and stepped inside. Spike tried to follow her but came up short at the invisible barrier. Willow smirked. "Now, are you going to be a good little vampire?"

"I'm always good," Spike said, raking his eyes over Willow's body, reveling in the flush that rose on her cheeks.

"Damn straight," she muttered under her breath. "Come in Spike."

He stepped inside and pressed her against the now-closed door, devouring her mouth. Moving back to his favorite place on her neck he whispered, "Not nice to tease the horny vampire."

Willow rolled her hips against his, feeling the evidence of his arousal. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Where's your room?" he asked instead, throwing her over his shoulder. 

"Spike," Willow squealed as her world literally turned upside down. "Up the stairs, second door on the right."

Her eyes were closed as Spike moved at inhuman speed through the house, seeing perfectly in the darkness. She wasn't surprised to find herself tossed on her bed within minutes as her boyfriend started to undress her.

"What? No foreplay?" she teased once she was naked and an equally naked Spike was crawling over her body.

"What do you think the last hour of that party was?" he asked, his fingers teasing her slit, neither surprised to find her wet.

Willow's hips arched up into his touch, wishing he'd use more pressure. "Good point," she panted.

"You ready?" Spike asked, positioning himself over her.

"Gods yes! Quit teasing, Spike," Willow begged.

"Now that's what I like to hear," Spike grunted, sheathing himself inside her. "My beautiful girl, begging for my cock."

"Yes," Willow agreed, meeting his frantic thrusts. "More. Please, Spike."

Spike returned to what he had been doing at the party, namely, teasing Willow's neck and wishing he could bite her.

Willow turned her head, giving Spike better access, wondering how that spot on her neck was hotwired to her clit. She knew that somehow it had to be, since her arousal level never ceased to increase tenfold when he was there.

Her fingers buried themselves in his hair, ruining the carefully slicked back look. Without any conscious thought, she found herself begging for his bite.

Spike stilled, unsure that he'd heard her correctly; unsure that he'd be able to comply. "What'd you say?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"I-I want you to bite me," Willow stuttered, confused by the lack of movement.

"You sure?" he pressed. "Don't know if I can."

"You won't hurt me," Willow said.

Her confidence in him humbled Spike. He began moving again with renewed effort. Her words alone had nearly made him come. With Willow's hands and body encouraging him, Spike turned back to her neck and let his face shift.

'Here goes nothing,' he thought as he carefully, painlessly, bit into Willow's flesh.

Willow cried out in pleasure, not in pain, as the bite triggered her orgasm. The taste of her blood and the feel of her muscles squeezing him sent Spike over with her. 

As they both calmed down, Spike slowly ceased his suckling and withdrew his fangs. He laved the mark, his mark, closed; placing a kiss on the spot before withdrawing completely from Willow's body.

"Wow," Willow said as she curled into him. "That was…I never thought it could be so…" Willow grinned up at him. "Did I keep my promise?"

Spike chuckled, his euphoria too high to do much else. "Oh yeah, I'd say you did."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written March 17, 2006.


End file.
